


Cut your young ass open

by KillerOfHope



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, M/M, Omega Dean, Virgin Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerOfHope/pseuds/KillerOfHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone just assumed Dean was a Beta. It's in his time alone that Dean goes into first heat. It gets pretty bad and Dean's taken to a hospital for heat treatment. When John won't pick up his phone, the authorities call Sam, since as the nearest Alpha relative, he has to give them permission to have Dean claimed by an Alpha to get him through his heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cut your young ass open

**Author's Note:**

> **Promptfill** on Spn_Kinkmeme. Additional Warning: It can be considered slightly dub-con since Dean is fully on board but acting under influence of his heat.

Sam slammed Dean face first into the sheets. His brother was kneeling on the bed, nearly naked unless you counted the pants around his feet. A weak moan reminded Sam how long Dean had been suffering from his new found heat.

„Spread your legs for me,“ he ordered.

Dean tried to comply, but in the end Sam gave each thigh a little nudge. Of course Dean should obey his Alpha no matter what state he was in, but with his twenty-five years he was incredible late to go into his first heat. So far everyone had assumed Dean was a normal Beta, until Sam received the call from the hospital.

Slowly Sam parted Dean's cheeks. Like Doctor Meg had told him, he found the small plug which was laced with medication to prevent the Omega's slickness from pouring out of his hole.

A smile appeared on Sam's face.

„Do you know what's going to happen, Dean?“ Sam asked his brother.

A whine was the answer and Sam doubted Dean's ability to think straight now. He didn't even notice Sam had loosened the restraints the nurses had put into place to keep Dean from harming himself. Sam had groaned at the sight of his brother spread out, trying to fuck himself on nothing but air.

„I'll fuck you tonight. Than I'm going to do it again. And again, until your body has learnt I'm in charge of your release,“ Sam said and nipped over the pale flesh.

Another safety instruction from Doctor Meg. Since Dean had missed out a lot of cycles over the last ten years, they had to control the heat. In the next weeks they would do nothing but fuck, in various positions. It woukd take longer since they were brothers and Dean's brain replaced familiarity with intimacy. But asking a stranger was out of question. Dean wouldn't survive a pregnancy, let alone giving birth.

With a soft _pop_ Sam pulled at the plug and immediately a pale liquid poured out Dean's ass until it dripped down his legs, staining his pants.

„Oh,“ Dean cried out, arching his spine when Sam's fingers slipped along the crack and the middle finger teased the asshole.

„You are so eager, Dean. You have truly made for this. It's just sad we discovered your nature so late. All the sex we have missed.“

Sam bent over to see the tight pucker and was greeted by a slick winking hole. Sam face was so close that he knew his brother could feel his breath on the wet hole, clenching and unclenching for him. Finally done with waiting, Sam pushed two fingers in Dean's loose ass.

Dean trusted back, clenching around the fingers.

A laugh escaped Sam. „You used to be so shy whenever I mentioned having sex with men. I'll make you finger yourself every morning from now on, just to get you this desperate again.“

„Touch me, Sam“ Dean rasped, his voice rough. „Fuck me. Please.“

Sam wondered if the staff had even gagged Dean, to escape the pleading while they had to work.

„Soon,“ Sam answered and fucked three fingers into his brother. „I know you can't wait to get my come into you, but you aren't stretched enough for my knot yet.“

The voice of the Alpha dropped dangerous low.

„You never had a dick inside this wet little hole,“ Sam recounted what he learned from the hospital staff. „How big do you think my knot will feel?“

Sam wiggled his fingers around in Dean's ass and pulled his own pants down with his free hand.

„You are so tight, Dean,“ Sam noticed with a groan. „I bet I can make you come again, when my knot is deep buried inside you. It press against your prostate until you are too hoarse to ask me to stop.“

Instead of an verbal answer more wetness poured out of Dean and Sam slid right into the hole. Beneath him Dean whined, feeling the thickness slowly sinking deeper into him. The cock of another man felt so big and Sam was an Alpha. It filled him and a hand pressed on his lower back, controlling any leverage Dean might have had.

„Be good,“ Dean received the order, when Sam started to thrust into him. When he rocked back, a sob fell from his mouth.

This was everything he longed for ever since he woke burning up three days again.

„More,“ he begged. „Please, Alpha, more.“

 


End file.
